


sip again and again and let’s make out

by vampirepun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Maybe if Jeonghan had been a little more subtle about watching the stranger in the apartment across from him he wouldn't have ended up here.





	sip again and again and let’s make out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soonhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/gifts).



> beta'd by soonhan <3
> 
> i not super familiar with seventeen so i hope this is okay!

Jeonghan brought the last of his stuff into the apartment, which happened to be a lamp, a pillow and his book bag. He set the lamp on a side table and sat on their new couch, sighing in relief. He already felt more comfortable here than he had ever felt at his first place. There he had shared it with a bunch of strangers- a last minute decision when he couldn’t find another place close to school. It had been months of hell where they took his food, always left a mess that they rarely cleaned, and broke a window that they left unattended just in time for winter. Luckily, he and Joshua had found this place and signed the lease before the end of last semester. Joshua had moved in a week earlier, and started slowly decluttering and setting up the apartment. It was minimal, but it was clean and bright, especially with the sun seeping in through the windows.

He stood up to get the first real look into his room, no longer rushing back and forth piling boxes. The bed frame was set up, so the only thing left to do was to put the mattress on. He tossed his pillow to the floor and looked around. It was a simple enough room, white walls, his bed in the center, and a desk against the right wall. It was all he needed. New blue curtains covered the window on the empty left wall. He pulled them back and his face fell. He had gotten a room with the window parallel to the neighbouring apartment complex’s window. The idea that some nosy stranger could peep into his room made him uncomfortable. He craned his neck to check for anyone in the room, then pulled the curtains open to let some much needed sun in.

He decided to take on the task of putting his mattress onto the bed frame, but with its awkward size he stumbled a few times. At one point a corner wouldn’t press in properly so he sat on it, grunting in frustration. He happened to glance out the window and noticed whoever occupied the room across from his was roaming around. Jeonghan peeked in, only able to see glimpses since they never stayed in front of the window long. Legs in tight pants, a black tank top and bare arms, blond hair pushed back by a sweatband pushed high on their forehead. When he looked back down onto his mattress and found a way to fix it and stood up to throw his full weight onto the mattress to adjust it that quarter inch it needed to sit properly. From his new position belly down on the bed he could get a better look into the adjacent apartment.

The stranger put his sweater down onto a chair, then sat on the bed with his back towards the window. He pushed his hands through his hair, rolling his shoulders back slowly. Jeonghan couldn’t help but think how nice his arms and shoulders looked as they moved. The stranger stood up, still facing away as he began to stretch his arms, almost like he could read Jeonghan’s mind. He looked away in embarrassment, covering his mouth as though he would be able to hear the small gasp that escaped his lips. He glanced back up to see the stranger putting an earbud in, bobbing his head and mouthing the lyrics to himself. He began to dance, a little half-heartedly, with his eyes focused on the ceiling. He appeared to be just practicing, trying to remember each step precisely but only doing it loosely without putting his heart into it. Even while only barely trying he looked good, fluid and clearly talented.

Jeonghan lifted himself up when lying on his stomach was no longer comfortable, just as the stranger finished practicing. He seemed satisfied with himself, smiling as he pulled the earbud out. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and left the room, leaving Jeonghan to realize he had been gawking out the window the whole time. He closed his curtains and left his room, meeting Joshua in the kitchen.

“Oh! Hey! All moved in?” he asked.

“Yeah, this place is very nice!” Jeonghan replied with a smile. Joshua held up a bag of takeout.

“I thought our first meal should be special.” Jeonghan thanked him before taking his share and they spent the rest of the night on the couch, neglecting to unpack anything.

The first week of school wasn’t difficult, but it did begin with quite a bit of homework. It made Jeonghan neglect his unpacking, unless it was to grab clothing in the morning on his rush to get out the door. He didn’t mind putting it off since When he wasn’t at school, doing homework or eating with Joshua he only went in his room to dress, nap and sleep. On a free Sunday he begrudgingly set to work on setting up his room after he bumped into a tower of boxes on his way in and nearly knocked them all to the floor.

He was setting up a poster when he glanced out his window and saw the stranger once again. He froze in place, the poster on the wall going crooked as he watched. The stranger was wiping sweat from his damp forehead while trying to catch his breath, eyes glazed over from exhaustion. He threw his sweater onto the dresser and then promptly removed his shirt. Jeonghan’s eyes widened, mouth parted. The quick flash of the well-toned chest and arms disappeared under a simple t-shirt. He watched him lick his lips and stretch, exposing a nice curve to his body. Jeonghan couldn’t breathe. His stranger somehow made each mundane action so fascinating. He wanted desperately to know his name, to feel how his chest felt through the cotton of his t-shirt, to hear his voice.

He suddenly met eyes with the stranger, dark and shocked, and his heart jumped. He gasped and hid out of view of the window, his ears burning with embarrassment. He lowered his head to catch his breath, inhaling chunks of hair accidentally in the process. He moved towards the window again, pulling his hair from his mouth and lips. The stranger was laughing softly, exposing his bright smile. He wiggled his fingers in a little wave and Jeonghan smiled shyly, hair falling down into his face again. The figure smiled one last time before leaving his room.

Jeonghan didn’t move for a long time, processing their encounter. He felt embarrassed, but couldn’t help picturing how humoured his stranger looked when he had noticed him, and the smile he gave him before leaving. He didn’t know what to think. He looked back to the crooked poster again and sighed, getting back to work.

A few more days went by without Jeonghan seeing the stranger in the window. He didn’t enter his mind too often after that, gratefully distracted by the beginning of the new semester.

He came home a little later than usual one night, after a long day and busy bus ride. He had wanted to let Joshua know he would be home late, but his phone had died. He was having trouble finding his keys once he finally reached his street, practically emptying his book bag in his search. Once he reached the doors to the complex, he held all of his books and items awkwardly in his hands and under his arms before he realized he didn’t have them. He sighed deeply, pressing the buzzer to their house to get Joshua to let him in. He buzzed once, twice, three times and no answer.

He laughed bitterly, a little louder than he expected and sat outside the entrance, rubbing his temples. He had no idea what to do, or where Joshua even was.

“Hey, you alright?” He looked up to meet a familiar pair of eyes and realized he was face to face with his neighbour. Jeonghan tensed up. His neighbour had his hands stuffed into a black jacket, legs hidden by loose fitting track pants and a white baseball cap keeping his hair out of his eyes. He had a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

Jeonghan sighed and stood up awkwardly. “I’m locked out, and my roommate doesn’t seem to be home.”

“Your roommate is Joshua, right?” the stranger asked. “I helped him move in.”

“Yes, he is. I’m Jeonghan.” He held out his hand, and the stranger took it. It was cold from the night air, and he had a firm grip as they shook hands.

“Soonyoung,” he replied. “Have you called him?”

Jeonghan laughed bitterly for the second time, and Soonyoung tilted his head slightly.

“Phone died,” he muttered, and he thought he felt a drop of rain on his shoulder. What a way to make a terrible evening better. Soonyoung held out his hand, feeling for the possibility of rain.

“You can use my phone, and stay at my place until he comes back.”

“Oh, no no! It’s okay!” Jeonghan adjusted his book bag, a few drops of rain hitting the top of his head, dripping down his face slowly. “I don’t want to intrude.”

Soonyoung shook his head, lifting his shoulders and ducking his head in reaction to the increasing raindrops.

“Come on, I’d feel bad staring out my window watching you get soaked.” Jeonghan widened his eyes. Was that a comment about their previous interaction? He swore he saw an amused smile from Soonyoung, but his head was ducked down, baseball cap hiding most of his face.

“Come on!” He repeated, starting to walk to his apartment complex.

Jeonghan followed, walking faster as the rain built up momentum, falling harder. They were both damp by the time they reached the glass doors, Soonyoung fumbling a little opening them. He let Jeonghan walk in first before letting the door swing shut behind him.

The complex felt familiar, the same smell in the quiet lobby as his building, but still alien and unfamiliar enough to make him feel like a stranger. He followed Soonyoung up a few flights of stairs to his apartment. He kept looking back at him, giving him a polite smile that reached his eyes. Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile back at such a cute gesture. Soonyoung picked out the key to his apartment, removing his baseball cap and handing over his cell phone.

“I can’t remember if I got Joshua’s number, but you can call him now.” Jeonghan took his phone, thanking him. He didn’t feel comfortable enough to search through his contacts, so instead he dialled the number from memory and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Joshua answered.

“Hey. I locked myself out of the apartment. When are you coming home?” Background noise that was hard to determine was all he could hear for a few seconds as Joshua paused.

“A few more hours. Sorry, want me to drop the keys off? You’d have to wait awhile…”

He followed Soonyoung into his apartment, as the door opened for him once again.

“No, I’ll be fine until you get back. I’m staying at Soonyoung’s for a bit to get out of the rain.”

“Who? Oh! Him? That was nice of him. Say hey for me. This isn’t your number.” Joshua was talking a mile a minute, the background noise nearly drowning him out as a group laughed.

“No, my phone died too,” Jeonghan looked around the apartment, charmed by the mild clutter and comfortable looking furniture in the living room. “I’m using Soonyoung’s phone. Call when you’re back okay? Have a goodnight.”

“Alright. Sorry about this, it’s not really ideal is it?”

“No, it’s fine. It was my fault. Talk to you later.” Jeonghan hung up, wiping the screen before handing the phone back.

“Thank you. Make yourself comfortable. Want a drink?” Soonyoung removed his shoes, tossing his jacket and hat absentmindedly onto the coat rack. Jeonghan followed suit with the caution and politeness of a guest.

“I’d love one. It’s been a really long day,” he replied, grateful he was even asked as he had planned to drink at home anyway. It also made it feel less awkward than sitting quietly on the couch waiting with nothing to do.

Soonyoung held up a bottle of wine- Jeonghan couldn’t see the label but he accepted, never too picky about his alcohol. He watched him pour him a glass a little shakily, and then handed it to Jeonghan who took it with a quiet thanks.

They spent a long time talking casually and drinking steadily. He learned Soonyoung went to an arts college where he was learning dance, which didn’t surprise him. He let him talk for a while about his experiences at his school and how different it was from his own college. He liked hearing him speak, the way his hands moved deep in explanation, the way his mouth turned up in a smile mid-sentence when he caught Jeonghan smiling at him as he listened closely.

“I feel like I practice nonstop, even when I’m home!” Soonyoung leaned forward, finishing his wine and his long-winded rambling.

“I’d like to see you dance,” Jeonghan replied, more shy than he intended. Soonyoung smiled in an almost teasing manner.

“But you already have, haven’t you?” he asked. Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh in embarrassment, hoping the heat rising in his face and ears wasn’t showing.

“Ah…right. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but it’d be nice to see you really dance sometime.”

He became acutely aware of how much closer Soonyoung was than before, their legs inches from touching.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, Jeonghan.” He tensed up, his name sounding so nice in Soonyoung’s mouth. “I thought it was cute. I think you’re cute.”

Jeonghan didn’t know what to say, he could barely believe the situation placed in front of him. Soonyoung was leaning closer, his intentions easy to read. Not wanting them to suffer through minutes of unrealized tension and embarrassment, he dropped his inhibitions and pulled Soonyoung in by the fabric of his t-shirt to kiss him.

He didn’t expect such a needy moan from Soonyoung from just the initial contact. He felt hands lightly brush the hem of his sweater, lifting it an inch so Soonyoung could run his fingers over bare skin. Jeonghan gasped in surprise, getting lost in the kiss, already deepening and making them both breathless. He placed his hands on Soonyoung’s cheeks, smoothing them down his face to his neck and lower, sating his desire to touch him everywhere. Soonyoung was needy, soft pants and louder moans, his hands trembling against the skin of Jeonghan’s waist. The scent of alcohol lingered in their mouths, the taste lost from their tongues as their kiss grew more intense. His hands stopped on Soonyoung’s hips, tugging him close so he was flush against him, making Soonyoung moan hungrily. Jeonghan couldn’t help but smirk, knowing it was him making Soonyoung make such nice noises.

“More…,” he whispered against Jeonghan’s cheek, kissing down his jaw. Jeonghan couldn’t help but grin at his desperation, waiting to hear that command. He pushed him further into the couch and sat in his lap, straddling him. Soonyoung stared up at him with dark eyes, his cheeks flushed pink, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Jeonghan found it both cute and incredibly sexy, wanting to run his hands through it. Soonyoung rubbed his hands up and down Jeonghan’s thighs. His tight jeans felt suffocating. His knees sank slightly on the soft couch, making it easier to settle himself onto Soonyoung.

They went back to kissing heavily, touching each other more boldly. Soonyoung gripped his ass, tugging on the back pockets enough to lower his pants inch by inch with each noise he made. They got louder as Jeonghan ran his hands across his chest and over his nipples, teasing them lightly. They hardened under his touch, showing through the fabric of his t-shirt. Jeonghan smirked and kept one hand focused on them while the other lowered to Soonyoung’s legs. The bulge in his track pants was hard to ignore, and when he wrapped his hand around it Soonyoung pulled back to gasp and curse under his breath.

“Jeonghan,” he said, panting. “I’m kinda new to this. I don’t really have a lot of experience…”

“We don’t have to go too far,” Jeonghan replied, Soonyoung tipping his head back and moaning when he started rubbing his cock through his pants. “I’m enjoying this.”

Soonyoung nodded, biting his lip and swallowing hard. Jeonghan kept his hand busy over Soonyoung’s cock, his own erection straining in his jeans. He angled himself so Soonyoung could finish slowly slipping the fabric off his hips, shifting himself to pull down his own track pants and underwear.

Jeonghan shifted closer so he could rest more comfortably in Soonyoung’s lap. He pushed his hand under his t-shirt to touch his nipples directly, earning a low moan of his name in response. Jeonghan was painfully hard now, and he guided Soonyoung’s hand to touch him. He only expected shy touches, and was shocked that Soonyoung pushed his underwear out of the way to grip his cock. His breath caught in his throat, lips parted as Soonyoung touched him with a practiced pace and grip. He could hear the rain outside, falling steadily, and the light from the windows dimmed as the sky went grey.

He felt comfortably hot pressed against Soonyoung, the hand on his chest helping him keep balance so he could buck his hips into Soonyoung’s fist. He tried to focus on Soonyoung’s cock, but he fumbled and eventually pulled back, moaning loudly when Soonyoung’s thumb swiped over the head. Soonyoung didn’t seem to mind, dark eyes focused on Jeonghan as he tipped his head back and moaned louder.

Soonyoung read him easily, each little hitch of breath or noise from Jeonghan making him go harder, adjusting to the right speed when he needed it. He was flushed, his free hand against his forehead pushing his hair back. Soonyoung licked his lips, watching Jeonghan come undone above him. Jeonghan’s breathing became laboured, overwhelmed from the pleasure, his cock throbbing against Soonyoung’s touch.

“Close…,” he mumbled, and Soonyoung gripped his thigh hard, keeping a steady pace while Jeonghan’s moans got louder and more intense. He moaned back, biting his lip hard when Jeonghan called his name. He couldn’t hold back anymore, the slick hand pumping his cock pushing him over the edge. His orgasm hit him suddenly, making him tense and grip Soonyoung hard, his head lowering to Soonyoung’s shoulder as he let out a shaky gasp.

“Fuck…,” Soonyoung said softly, wiping his dirty hand onto his track pants. Jeonghan grinned and ducked his head before tucking himself back into his pants.

“Your turn,” he said, getting off of Soonyoung’s lap. He seemed upset at that, but the small pout on his face disappeared as he watched Jeonghan settle onto is knees in front of him. He took Soonyoung’s cock into his hand, smirking and looking up at him before pressing his lips to the head.

Soonyoung practically shouted, placing his hand over his mouth to suppress the sound as he looked down at Jeonghan. His hand was pumping where his mouth couldn’t reach, his tongue swirling around the head. Soonyoung’s legs trembled, clearly unable to last much longer.

“Jeonghan… oh god, more!” he cried out, muffled through his fingers. Jeonghan obliged, taking in more and hollowing his cheeks. The noises were wet and loud, though Soonyoung didn’t seem to notice or he just didn’t care, bucking into Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan pulled back slightly when Soonyoung sounded close to coming, his hand pumping faster. Soonyoung pressed his palm down hard to suppress the groan, his eyes squeezing shut as he came.

Jeonghan brought his hand to his mouth, wiping his lips clean of what threatened to drip down his chin, then let go of Soonyoung’s cock and laughed softly. Soonyoung’s shirt was pushed up high, exposing his heaving chest as he panted, and his sweatpants were halfway down his thighs. He lifted his hand from his now dry mouth to wipe sweat from his forehead, then looked down at Jeonghan, eyes focusing again. He started to laugh too, pushing himself into a seated position. Jeonghan stood up as Soonyoung pulled his underwear and pants back on.

“Do you still regret locking yourself out?” Soonyoung asked, voice a little rough from how hard he had worked it. Jeonghan grinned.

“Definitely not,” he replied. “In fact, I may have to do it more often.”

Soonyoung laughed again, brightly and without the shame that Jeonghan would expect of someone who just had sex with a near stranger. He supposed they weren’t anymore. “I look forward to it.”

Later, Joshua arrived at the front doors to their apartment, holding his copy of the keys and spouting a thousand apologies.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here earlier. Hope it wasn’t too long of a wait.”

Jeonghan smirked. “No. In fact, I kinda wish it was longer.”

He tucked his shirt back in and fixed his hair, taking the keys from Joshua and unlocking the door. He walked ahead of Joshua into the complex and Joshua furrowed his brow, not catching Jeonghan’s hint. He shrugged and followed him in. Jeonghan would probably tell him soon enough anyway.


End file.
